When Two Becomes Three
by GillianLSteele
Summary: A One Shot Fic of what happens when Charlie and Hermione invite Bill into their bed and relationship


Bill / Charlie / Hermione Story

Hermione captured Bill's lips with force as his hand came to her neck pulling her deeper into him as he unloaded inside of her. Hermione groaned into Bill, their lips still connected as she let the waves of pleasure wash over her.

As she sat upright still straddling Bill, he could feel her body still trembling from her latest orgasm.

Hermione smirked as she ran her hands over Bill torso and over his shoulders and she leant down and whispered in his ear. "Do you see what you do to me? Making my body tremble, make moan, pant and scream your name as you drive deep inside me."

Bill growled. He knew that she knew what she was doing was turning him on, driving him crazy with want. Hermione she could feel his hand rest on her hip and could feel his already satisfying length pulsate inside of her, filling her.

She smirked as lent in closer, her lips brushing his ear as she spoke. "I can feel your engorged length pulsating inside of me." She said seductively as she started to grind slowly making small circles with her hips causing Bill to groan and growl almost at the same time.

"Is that what you like?" She whispered. "Do you like the feeling of me grinding round and round and round on you? I can feel you getting harder and harder, filling me" She said playfully as a soft groan escaped from her lips.

Suddenly Bill eyes flashed golden. He turned his face to hear ear. "You know what I like witch." He whispered as he quickly grabbed Hermione by the waist as he flipped her. Hermione moved her hand up to his face, but quickly stopped as he grabbed both of her hands and fingers and gripped them tight as he drove them into the bed.

He slipped out of her, much to her disappointment. Charlie chuckled softly as he heard her moan softly in protest.

Bill moved closer to her as she felt his face and lips glide up her neck. All she wanted do was touch him, he could feel her trying to fight up against him, which only caused him tighten the grip on her wrists as he pushed her back down into the bed. She felt him inhale deeply taking in her scent, causing her to shiver.

Bill growled softly, he wanted to taste her soft supple skin, but before he did he wanted to tease her, make her crazy with passion, heat and fire, the way she had just done with him.

"I need you Bill. I…want…you" She said breathlessly as she closed her eyes.

Bill chuckled lowly as he muttered a wandless spell and let go of Hermione's hand which still remained bound to the bed. He trailed his hand down her body, softly and slowly as he got closer and closer, he could feel her open her legs allowing his hands entrance.

It was driving her crazy that his hand was right there as he wasn't touching her. Bill smirked. "It's not nice to tease it." He said.

"No" She whimpered, desperate to fill his touch.

"Are you ready to apologise?" He asked as his hand etched closer to her.

"Yes." She replied. She would have agreed to anything just to get Bill to touch her.

Bill smirked as he felt her wetness drip down onto his hand.

"So wet." He whispered.

"Please" She whimpered as she arched her back desperate for his touch.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, not yet." He said as he withdrew his hand as he trailed it up her body tweaking her nipple as he did causing Hermione to moan.

"Ohhh" She groaned as Bill's lips came crashing down on hers. A few seconds later he turned her head as he lips trailed over her neck.

"So wet…for..me" He said breathlessly in between kisses. "I could ..feel the heat…your nipples…so..so..hard…"

Hermione bit her lip as she moaned. "Please…Bill…touch me..I can't…."

"Can't what." He said as he smirked as he let his hand trail down. He heard Hermione's breath shuddered as he light touch trailed down her skin.

"Can't what?" He asked again as his hand slipped back between her legs as he begun to tease her lips.

Hermione moaned. "Can't wait…to…have..you…inside..me." She whispered.

Bill smirked.

"I want..to..touch you. Let…me…pl" Said in between breaths.

Bill gave her one final kiss before hovering over her and shook his head and moved his head her nipple and took it into his mouth as he cupped her other breast with his hand and tweaked her nipple causing her to moan as her back arched as he pushed herself further into his mouth. Bill growled lowly as his grip and sucking got more aggressive as he heard Hermione's breathing become shallower.

"Oh god Bill! Mmmmm." She moaned as Bill freed her nipple from his grasp as he slipped his finger inside of her drenched lips.

"Ohhh yes mmmm." She moaned. "More." She whispered breathlessly

Bill raised an eyebrow as he smirked as he slid another finger into her causing her to moan "Ohhhhh, yes." She muttered as she felt him begin to kiss over her stomach and down to her creamy thighs as she spread her legs further as his kisses ran along her thighs as he etched closer to her wetness.

She heard Bill growl as he inhaled her scent that was emanating from between her legs. He quickly muttered a spell to let her arms go from her restraints as he quickly removed his fingers and replaced it with his tongue. Realising her hands were now free she reached down and ran her hand over his head and Bill to work her with his tongue.

"Ohhhh, Bill, yes, rig….Mmmmm hmmmm, yes…yes!" She moaned as he said as he continued to tease. "Please…gods…more…I need more….more….please…g.."

Bill smirked as he moved his tongue to her g-spot as soon as his tongue connected with her Hermione let out a deep moan.

"Ohhhhhhhh, yes, yes, yes….right…there…that's so…..She said as she started to breathe heavier and heavier. "God Billl…Ahhhhh….yes…..god….right there…right there…I…can't…" She moaned as she felt her orgasm quickly building.

"Please…..Bill…I need….I want….to...please….I need….to…" She whispered as Bill picked up the pace he reached up and grabbed her hands just like he had done before and gripped them night.

"God…Bill!...Don't sto….Oh….god…yes…yes…I'm…cummi….I'm cummm.." She yelled as she let the orgasm take her over as her body continued to tremble. Bill smiled as he kissed his way up back up her body as he pulled her into him and kissed her.

"Did you go ahead and start with out me?" Came Charlie's voice from the doorway.

"Merlin! Charlie! What are you….it's not what it looks like." Said Bill.

Hermione turned and kissed Bill deeply. "It's alright Bill."

"You didn't tell him?" Said Charlie surprised.

"Tell me what!" Demanded Bill as he gathered his clothes and started getting dressed.

"Charlie and I have been together for the last couple of months."

Bill didn't know what to say, especially since he had just slept with his brothers girlfriend. "Uh congratulations?" He said unsure.

"Charlie. I want to apologise I didn't know you two were dating if I did I would never hav.." He started to realize something. "If you were with Charlie why did you sleep with me?" He asked.

Charlie and Hermione looked and each other and Charlie nodded. "I love Charlie, he's fantastic, amazing lover and he knew I found you attractive. I told him I wanted to sleep with you, just once, that's all, but that was amazing Bill and I don't want it to be just once.

"What exactly are you saying?" Asked Bill

"I'm saying that if I had to share Hermione with anyone it would be you Bill."

"You want to be with me and Charlie?"

Hermione smiled as she looked at Bill.

"What do you say?

"Are you serious?" Asked Bill not believing what he had just heard.

Hermione smiled as Charlie walked over to her and kissed her deeply as his arms snaked around her middle and up her chest as he kissed her bare shoulder with his rough lips.

"100….percent….serious….Bill." He said in between kisses as Hermione smirked at Bill.

Bill didn't know to react. I mean the sex he had just had with Hermione had been fantastic and he had definitely wanted more, but to share her with Charlie. He had never imaged that happened.

"How would this work I mean us…sharing?" He asked cautiously. "And how…When you decide you wanted to share me with Charlie?" He asked deciding he wanted answers

"Well, he had noticed me (Hermione paused) checking you out, everytime we were together and he confronted me about it" She said as she smirked as her mind wound back.

"Yes! Charlie! God…don't…..stop! I'm…."She screamed as her orgasm rippled through her body. Hermione collapsed on top of Charlie who kissed her forehead.

"That was….you…are…incredible." She said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Your beautiful love, so beautiful."He said as he slid out of her and pulled her into his side.

She traced his chest as her lips kissed his scars before nestling into him.

"Hermione?"

"Mmmm." She said as she traced is scars with her soft hands.

"Do you like Bill?" He asked bluntly.

Hermione sat up. "What?! Why would you ask that?" She said as she looked at Charlie while the soft sheets wrapped around her naked body.

"I've seen the way you look at him love." Said Charlie.

Hermione looked away. "Are you mad?" She asked.

Charlie sat up and used his hand to guide to guide Hermione's face back to him. He smiled. "No I'm not mad. I think it would actually be quite sexy actually to see Bill shag you." He said as he lent forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"Really?" She said as she smiled.

Charlie nodded. "If I had to share you with anyone I'd rather it be Bill."

Hermione smiled, grabbed either side of his face and kissed him as she threw her leg over and straddled him as she shed her sheet.

(Flashback ended)

"So, you want to be with me and Charlie?" Bill confirmed.

"Yes. Charlie said if he had to share me he'd rather it be with you."

"Alright, well when you say sharing are you just talking about shagging or a relationship or both?"

Hermione wrapped a sheet around her and walked over to Bill and ran her hand over his face. "I don't want to stop sleeping with you." She said as she smirked at him as Bill returned her smirk.

"I don't want to stop sleeping with you either." He said as he kissed her softly.

"Good." She said simply as Charlie walked up and wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Perhaps we should lay out some ground rules love." He said.

"Mmmmm" She mumbled as she felt his lips on her skin. "Alright, let me get dressed.

"I'd rather you didn't" Said Charlie at the same time Bill causing them both the chuckle.

Hermione smirked at the two older Weasley's. "I'll be back in a minute." She said as they watched her exit the room.

"I imagine you didn't think you'd be having this conversation when you woke up this morning." Said Charlie

"Not exactly" Chuckled Bill

"So ground rules." She said as she walked over to both of them interrupting their conversation. "Did I interrupt something?" She asked.

Charlie shook his head. "Just making friendly brotherly conversation." He replied.

"Now why don't I believe that?" She said.

Charlie chuckled. "So ground rules. Everything we do, we do together." He said.

"You mean we both have sex with Hermione at the same time." Asked Bill curiously.

"Is that what you want Bill?" She asked curiously as she ran her hands over his chest as Charlie came up behind her. "You know I've thought about it, you two driving into me at the same time." She said seductively as Bill raised his eyebrow in surprise as she undid the buttons on his shirt.

Hermione could feel Bill was turned on by the thought as she could feel his swollen member press against her. Hermione looked down and smirked before looking back at Bill.

"Before we all get lost in that comment." He said as he snaked his hand around her waist and under shirt.

"We don't get jealous of each other when we are with Hermione, Bill and you don't claim her for yourself, no marking her." He said with a glint in his eye.

Bill smiled "I won't, I promise." He said as he lent down and captured her lips in a kiss as Charlie began to massage her breast from behind.

"Mmmmm" Moaned Hermione as she felt Charlie's hands over her body. "You know we're going to have to break the news to your mum that I'm sleeping with 2 of her sons."

Bill chuckled as he undid her shirt buttons. "Might I suggest we don't break it to her that way?" He said as he pushed her shirt off her shoulders revealing her bare perky breasts.

"Maybe your right." He said as he lent down and capsuled one of her nipples in his mouth.

"Maybe we should stop talking about my mother right now." He said as he smirked as he kissed her bare shoulder while removing his shirt as she let the scent and touch of the two Weasley's envelope her as their hands, and lips roamed over her body.

Hermione had been dating and sleeping with Charlie and Bill for the last couple of weeks, sometimes with both at the same time and sometimes with just one of them. Either the way the sex has been great. Tonight she was heading over to the Burrow with both of them tell the Weasley's about their unorthodox relationship.

She was roaming through her wardrobe looking for an appropriate outfit when she heard the Floo activate behind her.

She smiled as she heard the footsteps, get closer and closer as hands snaked around her waist and she felt lips connect to her neck. Hermione groaned.

"That is certainly one way to make your presence known Charlie Weasley." She said as she smiled as enjoyed his lips making their way down her neck.

Charlie smirked. "How did you know it was me?"

Hermione smiled as she leant back into him. "You're touch it's different to Bill's, his is more controlling, animalistic, domineering, alpha" She said smirking as Bill who had flooed in moment before, listened to every word as he headed up to Hermione's room and leant against the door frame. It was times like this he was glad he had enhanced senses.

"And mine?" He whispered into her ear as he returned to kissing her neck as his hands began to roam

Hermione moaned softly as she smiled and closed her eyes allowing her to experience his touch fully. "Yours are rough, rugged, hard working." She said as she smirked.

"Beta" Came Bill's voice over her shoulder.

Hermione laughed softly as she turned to face Bill who was slumped in the doorway smirking. She kissed Charlie as she put her hand to his face and whispered into his ear. "Don't worry; you're definitely not a Beta." She said before going over to Bill.

"That was a little bit mean" She said as she leant up to Bill kissing him.

"Just the truth." He said as smiled.

"Alright you two out." She said as she turned to face Charlie. "I need to change because we need to be at the Burrow; Hermione looked at her watch; now."

"I'm sure a few more minutes won't matter." Said Bill as his hands rested on her hips.

"To your mother it certainly will and I cannot suffer through an explanation as to why she walked into the three of us shagging. Out!" She said as she hustled them out the door and locked it behind them.

"She has a point you know." Said Charlie as they walked into lounge room and stood by the Floo.

"I know. I can just imagine the look on mum's face when we tell her." Said Bill

"Not thinking of backing out are you?" Asked Charlie.

"No, not at all. I'm just imagining the reactions from the family. That's all. I mean how's Ron going to take it?"

"Not well I'd imagine, but it's his loss our gain." Smiled Charlie

"Besides I think we both know that Ron wouldn't be able to keep her satisfied." Said Charlie as he winked and smiled.

"Talking about me?" She said as she walked through the doorway.

"No, just talking about the family." Said Charlie

"About how they are going to react I would imagine?" She said.

"Don't worry love; we've got your back."Said Bill smiling as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "You ready to go?"

Hermione nodded as they stood either side of her, each grabbing their hand and apparated to the Burrow.

They arrived at the Burrow a few seconds later and walked in through the back door to find Mrs Weasley in the kitchen cooking not surprising any of them and noise coming from the lounge room indicating the rest of the Weasleys, their partners and Harry.

Mrs Weasley turned to see her two eldest sons and the girl she already thought of as a daughter standing across from her, she smiled as she put down her wooden spoon she was cooking with and rushed over to her pulling all three of them into warm welcoming hugs they always got when they arrived at the Burrow.

"Good to see you dears." She said as she looked over the three of them. "You all look too thin."

"Good thing that we came here wasn't it Mum." Said Charlie as he kissed her cheek and headed into the lounge followed by Bill who did the same and headed before heading in after Charlie.

"It's good to see you Mrs Weasley."Smiled Hermione as she began to follow the others into the lounge room.

Hermione dear, what were you doing with Bill and Charlie?"

"Nothing Mrs Weasley, they just flooed to my place, make sure I didn't get too caught up in a book and missed your dinner." Smiled Hermione as she headed into the lounge room with the others and saw George and Fred chatting to Bill and Charlie while she was approached by Ginny, Ron and Harry. Everyone was chatting for about 20 minutes before George turned to Charlie and asked.

"So, what's the deal with you and Granger?"

"Nothing, just been talking." He said.

"With your hands dear brother?" Teased Fred.

Charlie smirked as Molly yelled out that dinner was on the table and he and Bill followed quickly by Hermione as the others family as Fred turned to his twin.

"I think dinner conversation tonight will be interesting Georgie. Don't you think?" He said as he smirked before joining the others at the table.

"I think you're exactly right dear brother." He said as he looked at Hermione who sat in between Charlie and Bill.

There was light chatter as the meal progressed, everyone letting everyone else know what was new in their life and finally coming to Bill and Charlie.

"Dears, anything new in your lives? Work? Romance perhaps?" Smiled Mrs Weasley.

Charlie and Bill looked to Hermione who nodded softly.

'Actually yes, uh there is something new, romantically new, with both of us." Said Charlie.

The three of them watched as Mrs Weasley's face lit up with joy. "Well then when do we get to meet the wonderful witches?"

Bill and Charlie smiled. "She's right here" Said Charlie as he gestured to Hermione.

The trio watched as everyones eyes began to widen when Charlie shared the news he was dating Hermione.

Molly was the first to congratulate them as predicted. "That's wonderful Charlie." She said as hustled round to him pulling him into a hug and then did the same with Hermione.

Echoes of congratulations erupted in the kitchen with Fred looking at George with an I told you so look as the everyone hugged Charlie and Hermione, every except Ron who was completely shocked by the news simply sat back unable to comprehend what he had just heard.

"Well then what about you Bill? Charlie said you both had romantic news. Who is this witch that has you smiling?" Asked Mrs Weasley

"Yeah, come on Bill out with it" Said the twins who were almost certain they knew the answer.

Bill smiled. "As Charlie said before, she's right here." He said as she reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Merlin." Whispered Ginny as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"I'm sorry Bill. I don't think I understand what you're saying?" Said a confused Mrs Weasley.

Hermione stood up. "What he's trying to say is I'm dating both of Charlie and Bill." She said leaving almost everyone in the room shocked.

"YOU'RE WHAT" Yelled Ron as all eyes turned to him. "YOU'RE DATING BOTH OF THEM!" He yelled as he stood up.

Hermione took breath trying to remain calm. "Yes. I'm dating both of them. I was dating Charlie first and he knew I had feelings for Bill and we invited him into our relationship."

"So you're not just shagging him then, it's a relationship you three are in then?" Asked Ginny.

Hermione nodded yes.

Ron looked on with disgust. "So what Charlie couldn't satisfy you and that's why you needed Bill huh, must make you feel pathetic that you can't satisfy you're bird and you have to get your brother to do it for you huh." He said as Bill and Charlie motioned to get up but Hermione put her arms out to stop them.

"At least when she was with me she didn't need another boy to satisfy her. I could do that all on my own."

Hermione laughed. "You thought you satisfied me? The one time that we slept together you pawed at me like a scared little cat and you didn't even last 10 seconds and you thought that was pleasurable. That was a complete and utter joke. You couldn't satisfy a flobberworm with your wand. Clearly Lavender is easy to please and she clearly doesn't require a deep, long, explosively fulfilling session to fulfil her needs. Clearly a short, limp, easy to please, 10 second session will do" She said as everyone chuckled softly.

"Sorry about that Mrs Weasley." Said Hermione as she looked at Molly who was brighter than a beetroot.

Mrs Weasley opened her mouth to respond but couldn't find the words.

Hermione walked over and leaned into Ron

"Charlie and Bill are both incredible and both bring me heightened ecstasy every time I am with them. Their touch drives me crazy, everytime I'm away from them I want them and when I'm with them they leave me breathless, desperate for more. Everytime I'm with them their hands don't leave my body and I hate when they leave I yearn for them desperate for their touch. When they are with me I they fill me completely filling me, they take me to my peak and drive me over the edge again, and again and again until I scream their name." She said as she smirked and chuckled lowly. "They make me feel, whole, complete, satisfied." "When was the last time a witch said that about you?" She said as Ron sat shocked as Hermione looked back at the rest shocked Weasley's and Harry.


End file.
